21-08-2012
The party is gathered in the safe house when suddenly Tosti feels a familiar will pushing him to get the Harrow deck he has in his bags. Taking it out of the bag he feels his fingers tingeling, and a voice in his head, sounding like Zellara. It is now time to harrow once again, each member of the party feeling drawn towards some speciel cards. 'The Third Harrowing' Tosti: The Idiot Xian: The Rakshasa Zyriel: The Wanderer Kyeran: The Joke Jamroar: The Inquisitor The image of Zellara appears before the party, and the harrow cards starts shuffling, then dealing them in 3 columns of 3. "I will now tell you of the past, the present and of the future". The first row of cards, the past, is turned up revealing The Courtesan, The Vision, and the Avalanche *The Courtesan - Intrigues all around, you have already seen some, but more are sure sure to reveal themselves *The Vision - Arcane Knowledge. Zellara does not explain this further. *The Avalanche - Catastrophy! - Very powerful message - You were the saviors and champions of the city, but are now simply wanted criminals. Might also reference some disaster further back in time. The second row, representing the present, is turned up revealing The Beating, The Trumpet and the Winged Serpent *The Beating - A hidden force is under attack, an undercurrent of the power has experienced sudden stress, and how it handles it will determine much. *The Trumpet - A declaration of power, The Queen has now shown a true measure of the powers she have at her command. *The Winged Serpent - There were one or more that had the chance to act, but have failed. Possibly refering to Marcus. The thierd and last row representing the future revealed The Peacock, The Carnival and The Idiot, the card of Tosti *The Peacock - A change in how people act and think, you might see a change in priorities in the near future *The Carnival - Very Powerful Message - Illusions, false dreams, things that are not what they appear like. Tread carefully! *The Idiot - Foolishness and greed, someone (possibly Tosti, since it is his card) will come in a situation where they are torn between their greed and their sensibility. 'The Escape to Old Korvosa' After Jamroar and Zyriel research the patrols guarding Old Korvosa, the party use Tosti's waterbreathing spell to swim across the water to Old Korvosa. Arriving they try to locate the Thieves Guild and walks towards one of the safe houses. On their way the party see a group of children. Singing, what sounds like a childrens song of beheading dolls they stand around a small guillotine with a pile of doll heads next to it. Jamroar approaches and strikes up a conversation by advicing them to put rats in the guillotine. The children brag about how this is like the Tall Knife that the Emperor of Old Korvosa has. 'Vencarlo' When the party arrive at Vencarlo's academy they are surprised to find that it is burned down. They continue to Vencarlos house to hear about the burned academy and to hear if he knows anyhting about the whereabouts of Blackjack. Once inside the house the party explore carefully. The house seems empty, but the fireplaces are still burning, even though it seems like there haven't been a soul in the house for days. Kyeran looks at the shining stones making up the fireplace and finds it is so mesmerising that he is fascinated and remains in the couch. Jamroar and Zyriel are upstairs when suddenly a bomb is shot into the fireplace, which explodes in flames. A Red Mantis Assasin suddenly appears. After a long battle with two Red Manti and spreading fire inside the house, the party manages to kill them and put out the flames. They escape with a locked metal box found in a hidden board in the wall in Vencarlos bedroom. The party meet Amin Jalento, who was trapped in Old Korvosa with Vencarlo and he tells them that a certain painter was here before Vencarlo dissappeared. 'The Painter' Trying to locate the painter the party travelled to the docks where the painters house was. Within at the house they find an stange elf, introducing herself as Laori Vaus. She is also searching for the painter Salvator Scream and after the party agrees to her proposal of co-orperation, she informs the party that the Emperor of Old Korvosa has him. She also gives them evidence that proves the Seneschal of Castle Korvosa, Neolandus Kalepopolis, was in the house. She seems strange, in that her cheerful happiness and her spiked armor and chain seems very mismatched. Laori strikes the party as very wierd, but Zyriel certainly shows his infactuation with her and talks the party into bringing her along to the Emperor, which Raeland doesn't seem to like. 'The Emperor' Entering the Old Docks, the party is soon met with a mob, who tries to make them surrender. Kyeran responds with a powerful intimidation and manages to persuade the mob into taking them to the Emperor. Arriving at his compound, they soon stand before the Emperor, Pilts Swastel, himself, surrounded by his thugs. After trying their hand at both intimidation and diplomacy and gaining nothing but laughter from the emperor, he tries to talk the party into playing a game of his own invention, Blood Pig, but during his rant, Xian has enough and goes for a jump and a grapple at the emperor. This triggers the emperors guards to begin throwing their throwing axes down at the party. Initially, the onslught looks bad, but as the emperor falls soon after, his mob soon collapses. 'Salvator Scream' Finding Salvator further inside the "palace", both Laori and the party have questions for him. The party asks about Vencarlo and Neolandus and Scream reveals that Neolandus are in the hands of the Arkona family and that Vencarlo is likely there as well. Laori asks some questions about Salvators art and his muse, which have left him. Afterwards, Laori departs and bids the party farewall, while hinting that they might not have seen the last of her. The party finds themselves at Salvator's house while contemplating their next move.